GPR38 is a 7-transmembrane, G-protein coupled receptor, with high affinity for the peptide motilin [Feighner et al., Science 1999, 284, 2184], suggesting that endogenous motilin exerts all or most of its activity via this receptor.
Motilin is a 22 amino acid peptide found in large amounts within endocrine-like cells of the gastrointestinal tract, and especially in the duodenum-jejunum areas. During fasting, the peptide is known to be associated with the onset of Phase III migrating complex activity within the stomach [Boivin et al., Dig. Dis. Sci. 1992, 37, 1562], suggesting a role in the mechanisms of prokinetic activity. Motilin is also released from the gut during feeding, sham feeding, gastric distension or by oral or intravenous nutrient application [Christofides et al., Gut 1979, 20, 102; Bormans et al., Scand. J. Gastroenterol. 1987, 22, 781], suggesting additional roles for this peptide in the modulation of motility patterns during feeding.
In animals or in man, motilin has long been known to increase gastrointestinal motility, and promote gastric emptying and intestinal propulsion in an anal direction, during both fasting and fed conditions. This activity is thought to be primarily due to a facilitation of at least the cholinergic excitatory function of the gut [Van Assche et al., Eur. J. Pharmacol. 1997, 337, 267], perhaps also involving the activation of the vagus nerve [Mathis & Malbert, Am. J. Physiol. 1998, 274, G80]. In addition, higher concentrations of motilin directly evoke a small contraction of the muscle [Van Assche et al., Eur. J. Pharmacol. 1997, 337, 267].
The antibiotic erythromycin was shown to mimic the gastrointestinal activity of motilin, in addition to its previously-described antibiotic properties [see Peeters, in Problems of the Gastrointestinal Tract in Anaesthesia Ed., Herbert M K et al. Springer-Verlag, Berlin, Heidelberg 1999, pp 39-51]. More recently, erythromycin has been shown to activate the GPR38 receptor, confirming its ability to mimic the function of motilin [Carreras et al., Analyt. Biochem. 2002, 300, 146]. In addition, the availability of this non-peptide motilin receptor agonist has allowed at least some clinical studies to be undertaken in order to examine the clinical potential of motilin receptor agonists. These studies have consistently demonstrated an ability to increase gastric emptying in various conditions associated with gastroparesis, such as functional dyspepsia and diabetic gastroparesis. Further, erythromycin has been shown to increase lower esophageal sphincter pressure in man, which together with the increase in gastric emptying, suggests a role in the treatment of gastroesophageal reflux disorders (GERD). Finally, erythromycin has been used to promote intestinal propulsive activity, finding clinical utility in the treatment of pseudo-obstruction and in conditions with impaired colonic motility [Peeters, in Problems of the Gastrointestinal Tract in Anaesthesia Ed., Herbert M K et al. Springer-Verlag, Berlin, Heidelberg 1999, pp 39-51].
Consequently it is expected that agonists at the GPR38 receptor will mimic the activity of motilin or of other substances acting at this receptor, such as erythromycin, and find clinical utility in the treatment of gastrointestinal disorders associated with hypomotility, especially the functional bowel disorders such as GERD, functional dyspepsia (FD) and irritable bowel syndrome (IBS). The compounds will also be useful for the treatment of other GI conditions where the cause is known and in which GI motility is reduced. Such conditions include constipation, caused by various diseases such as those associated with neuropathy, and/or by the administration of other drugs, intestinal pseudo-obstruction, paralytic ileus following surgery or some other manipulation, gastric stasis or hypomotility caused by various diseases such as diabetes and/or by the administration of other drugs, or in enterally fed patients. Interestingly, the ability of motilin or erythromycin to activate the vagus nerve, the association of this nerve with changes in feeding behaviour [e.g. Furness et al., Auton. Neurosci. 2001, 92, 28] and the chromosomal location of GPR38 [based on Ensembl: 13q21.1 (58.46-59.46 Mb)] within the markers (D13S257-13q14.11 to D13S258 at 13q21.33) of a locus associated with obesity [Feitosa et al, Am. J. Hum. Genet. 2002, 70, 72] also suggests that agonists active at the GPR38 receptor will, in addition to promoting gastrointestinal motility, facilitate eating behaviours in at least those patients in which some degree of appetite suppression or cachexia is present. Such activity indicates that agonists at this receptor will find clinical utility in the treatment of symptoms associated with—for example—the treatment of cancer or by the presence of the cancer itself.
In addition to the ability of motilin receptor agonists to promote gastrointestinal motility, the association of motilin gene polymorphism with Crohn's disease [Annese et al., Dig. Dis. Sci. 1998, 43, 715-710] and the changes in motilin receptor density during colitis [Depoortere et al., Neurogastroenterol. Motil. 2001, 13, 55] suggests a utility for agonists at the motilin receptor for the treatment of inflammatory bowel conditions in general.
Finally, GPR38 is also found in regions outside the gastrointestinal tract. These areas include the pituitary, adipose tissue, urinary bladder and certain areas of the brain. The former suggests clinical utility in the promotion of pituitary function, such as the release of growth hormone secretagogues, the presence within adipose tissue again suggests a role in the control of body weight, and the presence within the urinary bladder suggests a role for agonists at this receptor in the treatment of incontinence. The presence of GPR38 within the brain supports the gastrointestinal and feeding utilities already mentioned, but in addition, suggests an involvement of the receptor in a greater spectrum of vagal-hypothalamic functions.
WO9410185, EP838469, WO9823629, DE19805822, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,985 claim erythromycin derivatives targeting GPR38 for use in disorders relating to gastrointestinal motility. WO9921846, WO0185694, WO0168620, WO0168621, and WO0168622 disclose a series of small molecule antagonists of the GPR38 receptor. JP07138284 and EP807639 disclose peptide agonists. JP09249620, WO02092592, WO05027637, US2005065156 and Li et al., (2004, Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, 47(7) p 1704-1708) disclose series of small molecule agonists. WO 05012331 and WO 05012332 from Tranzyme disclose macrocyclic compounds which are agonists or antagonists of mammalian motilin or ghrelin receptors. WO 06127252 from Kosan discloses erythromycin derivatives.
WO07/007,018 describes compounds of formula (A), which have activity as agonists of the GPR38 receptor

WO07/012,479 describes compounds of formula (B), which have activity as agonists of the GPR38 receptor

A structurally novel class of compounds has now been found which provides agonists of the GPR38 receptor.